


Bribery

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bribery, Forced Consent, Grimecest, M/M, Rape, Smut, please dont read this if you're not interested in or are triggered by forced sex and forced consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Shane finds out Rick's big secret and agrees to keep it...Under a few conditions.





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> Title says it all! Forced consent in this one, and if you're not into that I do not recommend reading! Seriously, do not!

"How is Lori gonna respond when she figures out you're screwing your own son, the boy you helped her make? How is anybody gonna respond when they find that out?" Shane narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Rick from his spot atop the man's desk. "When people discover that the Sheriff's Deputy--The man who's supposed to be protecting the town from sickos and criminals--is a sick criminal himself?" Shane let out a low whistle and a small chuckle before shaking his head.

"They don't have to find out," Rick spoke as calmly as he could, though Shane could tell he was anything but. His big blue eyes were wide as could be, his Adam's apple moving roughly as he swallowed, though his mouth felt dry. His hands were trembling as they rested on his legs, and his skin was pale and red. He was sweating, already, and they'd only been talking for a minute.

"You're right, they don't. I need something from you, Rick. This is a big secret to keep, and yeah, I could keep it, but it's gonna cost you a hell of a lot, boy." Shane shook his head as he stood up from Rick's desk. "When our shifts are over, you come on by Tyreese's barbeque, we'll discuss it then."

"B-But--" Rick wanted to protest, tell him that they needed to discuss this in private, just the two of them, but Shane shot him a look that shut him right up. He nodded instead, his lips twitching upward in what was supposed to be a smile, but it was more of a snarl. Shane eyed him for a moment, bent down so that he could look straight into the nervous man's eyes, and smirked. "Fix your face, Rick. Ain't no reason for you to be lookin' at me so mean after all I done for you, man. I could be blabbin' right now, but I'm not."

He stalked away after that, nodding at some of their coworkers as he passed them.

Rick sunk down in his seat, wanting to put his head in his hands and just sob until his body ran out of the fluids it needed to allow the tears to flow out, but he couldn't. Instead, he busied himself with his paperwork, or at least tried to, though it was hard to focus.

He and Carl had always been closer than regular father and sons were, and up until now, nobody had thought anything of it. Everyone thought it was cute how close they were, and nobody suspected that they were involved in an inappropriate relationship.

Except for Shane.

He'd noticed for the longest time just how close Rick and Carl were. He noticed the way Rick looked at his son as opposed to how he looked at his wife, and it just wasn't the same. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. Rick looked at Lori like she was a distant friend, and he looked at Carl like he was the love of his life. For years and years, Shane had tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, especially when Carl was a little younger. He thought that maybe he was just being dirty minded and that there was something wrong with **him** , not them. He ignored the lingering feeling that something was off, ignored the lingering touches the two Grimes' gave each other, ignored the giggly whispering he heard when they were together, ignored the lust filled looks they gave each other when they thought nobody was looking. He ignored it all, scolded himself for thinking like that when it was quite clear that Rick and Carl were only close family. They loved each other, that was all, nothing wrong with it.

Then, it happened.

Shane caught them in the act, finally.

He hadn't meant to, of course.

The Grimes family had been over for dinner at Shane's house, exactly a week ago now, and Carl had been acting sick for most of the night. Halfway through dinner, he'd run off to the bathroom, and only a few minutes later, Rick went after him, looking worried.

It was ten minutes later and they still hadn't come back. Lori was getting restless, clearly worried that something was terribly wrong, and yeah, she was right. Shane had told her to stay at the table and finish eating as he went to go check on them. He opened the bathroom door up only a crack and was met with the sight of Rick fucking Carl up against the wall like a wild animal.

Shane had stayed and watched for only a few short minutes, not wanting to worry Lori more than she was already. He headed back to the table, ignoring the tightness in his jeans, and told her that everything was handled and Rick and Carl should be out soon.

They showed up five minutes later, both looking a little flushed and disheveled, but Lori thought nothing of it. They left Shane's house around fifteen minutes later, and Shane guessed that Lori hadn't mentioned anything about him checking up on them to Rick because he didn't look alarmed in the least bit.

He waited until he thought the time was right and then decided to bring it up to Rick.

Today was Friday, and Shane figured that now was as good a time as any. The confrontation was short and simple as he'd expected it to be, and he was keeping things strictly public so he could keep better control of Rick. He wouldn't wanna cause a scene in any public place and have people questioning what made him so upset, now would he?

Shane grinned to himself as he thought about how things were going to play out. He couldn't wait.

***

"The ribs are always good, but I really want some steak tonight," Shane sighed as he rubbed a hand over his head and eyed the menu. "I always end up getting the same thing, though. Steak or ribs. I bet the shrimp kabobs are good too, I ain't had any of them yet. This place has been open for two and a half years and I ain't tried a damn thing other than ribs and steak, can you believe that?" He chuckled.

Rick's menu remained on the table as he eyed Shane rather than deciding what he wanted to eat. He hadn't come here to discuss barbeque food, and Shane hadn't either. He wanted to cut straight to the chase, figure out what Shane wanted from him and if he was being honest about keeping this whole thing in the dark, but he knew that he wasn't in the position to be calling the shots. He had to be patient, and good. He had to make all the right moves and say all the right things. He couldn't fuck this up.

"No, I can't," Rick nearly sighed as he finally looked down at his menu. "I guess it's easier to stick to what you know."

"Mhm," Shane let out a long hum before setting his menu down. "But, sometimes you got to try something new." He grinned largely. There was a twinkle in his eye that Rick just didn't like. He watched as Shane leaned in, and he did the same as Shane gestured for him to."Imma need you to get under the table, and suck me off." He mumbled.

"You--What?"

Rick couldn't figure out if he was being serious or not. Shane had always had a sick sense of humor, and he was always stringing Rick along, making him believe something was real until the very last second when he finally revealed that it wasn't. He was always calling him gullible.

"You heard what I said, boy, so won't you get on down there and get to sucking?" There was an edge to Shane's voice that told Rick he wasn't joking and he wouldn't ask again, so, Rick looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching and sunk down to his knees under the table as soon as he noticed no one was. No wonder Shane had insisted on sitting toward the back of the small restaurant. It had all the tables with the tablecloths over them.

Rick gulped as he shakily reached out to unzip Shane's pants, fingers trembling as he fumbled with the zipper for way too long. He just couldn't believe this. His best friend had caught him screwing his son--had figured out their secret after years of them sneaking around--and now, rather than hauling his ass to jail or court or at the very least, to a counselor, he was forcing him to suck his dick. Today had been a wild fucking day, and Rick was still trying to process it all.

Rick finally got the zipper undone, and he wasted no time in yanking Shane's cock out of the confines of his boxers. The bastard was already hard as a fucking pole, turned on to the brim by the fact that his best buddy was about to give him a blowjob against his will. Rick glared at his friend's cock as if it could see him, and gave it a harsh yank before leaning forward to lick the tip. Shane jumped in his seat, hissing as he kicked a leg out, nearly kicking Rick in the ribs. "Careful, boy," Shane mumbled quietly. "Don't be down there plottin' ways to cut my dick off or actin' funny, just put it in ya mouth and get to work, 'fore I cause a scene."

Shane pushed his fingers through Rick's curls and pushed the man's head forward quickly. The tip of his cock hit the back of Rick's throat and Rick coughed, trying to pull away, but Shane wouldn't allow it. Rick thought of biting the man's dick until it bled, but he figured that wouldn't get him anywhere, so he just opted to stay still and get used to the feeling of the slimy little cock in his mouth. He could already taste the man's precum and damn if it wasn't every bit as bitter as he was.

Rick didn't do much of anything, just kept his jaw slack as Shane thrust his hips up at a steady pace, pushing himself farther into Rick's mouth with every thrust. While Rick tried his very best to keep the vile from coming up his throat, Shane was having the time of his pathetic life while simultaneously trying to keep his movement discreet. He was lucky no one was around to see him, already breaking out into a sweat, eyebrows furrowed and mouth wide open as he focused on the way Rick's pretty lips felt wrapped around his cock and the way he sounded, his muffled gurgling hitting Shane's ears and flowing through his body until it sent an intense wave of pleasure pulsing through his cock.

Shane had always been quick to cum. Holding anything in, whether it be anger, happiness, cum or cock, had always been difficult for him. He'd complained to Rick about it about a billion times throughout their lives. High school, college, once when they were in the middle of an intense training session at the academy and even once when they were in the middle of arresting an old perv who'd jerked off on a prostitute who'd been sleeping in the middle of a street. They hadn't arrested the prostitute, her night had been rough enough. Besides, she hadn't gotten any work in weeks. Could she really even still call herself a prostitute? That's what Shane had said to convince Rick to leave her alone, anyways.

Still, despite the constant complaining about his lack of control over his 'explosive prick', Rick was plum shocked when he felt Shane's hot liquid hitting the back of his throat after what seemed like only a few seconds. He choked and spluttered, mostly from the confusion of it all, and more than half of the disgusting liquid was right back where it'd come from, or at least, on top of it.

Shane groaned and writhed around, hiding his face by placing an arm on the table and laying his head down on his bicep, and he bit the inside of his cheek in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. Rick's icy eyes glared up at the underside of the table, and he was half convinced that if he kept staring for long enough he'd glare a hole in the table and make eye contact with the scumbag he'd called his friend for so many years.

Rick not so skillfully pulled himself up to sit in his seat again and hurriedly grabbed a few napkins, wiping his mouth and spitting the remainder of everything Shane had given him out. "The hell you been eatin?" Rick grunted, his face scrunching up as he looked around for something to cancel out the bitter taste trapped in his mouth.

Shane rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, gesturing for Rick to do the same. Rick stayed seated, still scrubbing relentlessly at his tongue, and Shane flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes, a small growl escaping his throat. Shane was always wild, always feral, and Rick wondered if he'd be just as animalistic in bed. He knew it was coming. Shane wouldn't leave him be after one lousy blowjob. He would wanna take it further, and Rick dreaded the thought of it.

Shane was in no way, shape, or form his type. Not to mention the fact that Rick was going to feel beyond guilty for technically cheating on Carl, though at this point, him cheating on his son wasn't the absolute worst thing he'd done.

"Do you want this whole restaurant to know you're pounding your son?"

Shane's voice wasn't quiet enough for Rick to remain seated.

Rick scrambled to get up quickly, nervous eyes trailing the room. Today was a slow day, thank god, and everyone else was on the opposite end of the diner. Shane clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, his fingernails digging into the man's skin enough to draw blood.

He stirred Rick along, walking with him not quickly enough until they were both suddenly surrounded by sinks and dirty toilets. Shane slammed the door of the bathroom closed and locked it before turning to eye Rick.

"You're not serious," It came out as nearly a whisper, Rick's watery eyes searching frantically for some type of escape. He was humiliated already. Somebody was going to hear them, or at the very least see them both coming out of the bathroom together looking disheveled, the type of disheveled look that only someone who'd just had sex could master. People would see it, talk about it, spread it, and then they'd be the talk of the town and everyone at the station would know and Carl would know and Lori would know-- "You can't do this to her," Rick shook his head. Using Lori as a last-ditch effort here was, to put it simply, kind of really a dick move. Be that as it may, it was Rick's **only** move.

Shane wasn't slick, and Rick had seen the way he'd been eyeing Lori for years now. He liked her, wanted her, and he'd been waiting for his time to pounce. Waiting for Rick to fuck up so that he could make his move.

Well, Rick had fucked up alright, and Shane had pounced, but not on her.

"We'll go out the back, nobody will see us," Shane clenched his jaw and then his fist. "You're gonna leave her. You're gonna leave this town, you and Carl, and you're not gonna look back."

"Really? We're just gonna pack up and leave all our family and friends? Carl's still a kid. He's a young adult, but he's not ready for that kind of change--"

"But he was ready to go from his dad tucking him in and singing him show tunes at night to getting his dad's cock jammed up his rear end every night since he was what? Twelve, thirteen?"

"I didn't touch him before I knew he really wanted it." Rick spat. "I--I waited until he was older, until he was ready--"

"You're fucking your child, do you get that?" Shane chuckled bitterly. "You could've waited until he was seventy-two and it still would've been wrong. Look, this is your choice man. You have a choice here. You can pack your shit, ride off into the sunset with your blood lover, leave Lori here, with me, or you can stay your ass here, close to all your **family** and **friends** ," Shane shook his head as he spat the words out. "And you can take my cock anytime I decide I wanna slip it in you."

"How am I supposed to know you're gonna keep quiet? Huh? Wouldn't it be just a damn dream for you to get rid of me, get Lori and then later on down the road send a swat to come and collect me?"

"I give you my word," Shane's honest tone was almost drowned out by the tiny smirk on his face. "It's all I can give you."

"If you want Lori so bad, why are you in a bathroom with me?"

"You've had it too good, Grimes. Your life's been full of sunshine, rainbows, and sex with your twink of a son. Somebody's gotta knock you outside of the white picket fence you've built." Shane stepped forward, glaring down at Rick for only a few seconds before swinging at him, his fist connecting with his jaw.

Rick fell to the ground with a loud thud but pulled himself back up almost as soon as he was knocked down. Shane chuckled as he swung at the man again, practically daring him to try and get up again, which he did.

The game went on and on for who knows how fucking long, Shane knocking Rick down and Rick getting right back up until he physically couldn't anymore, his head spinning and vision blurring as he stumbled on his feet and then fell down to his knees. Shane lifted a foot and kicked him over before letting out a few ragged breaths. He'd worked up a sweat beating the hell out of Rick, and he had to give it to the boy, he was pretty damn tough. Just not tough enough.

Rick was in a hazy daze, eyes flickering open and closed as he shook his head from side to side slowly, trying to get his mind back right. He barely registered Shane yanking his shirt open and tugging at his pants.

Shane pulling him up and spinning him around quickly so that he was lying on his stomach instead of his back did nothing to help his head stop spinning. Shane pushed Rick's head down until his cheek was pressed to the disgusting floor and then leaned down closer to Rick's face.

"Want me to stop?" Shane's voice was teasing, filled with amusement as he just barely held back a wild chuckle. "Want me to just leave you alone, go out and tell everyone what you been up to and who's cheeks you been sliding your dick between?"

"Don't stop," Rick gritted out, his raspy voice breaking as his throat closed.

Rick was god damn lucky that Shane's dick was unimpressive. The man wasn't carrying all that much around with him, despite what he liked to think. He was probably just under six inches. Still, the burn of him slipping his scrawny little cock inside of Rick was nearly unbearable, mostly because Rick couldn't fucking believe this was happening. Of all the people that could've found out about he and Carl, it just had to be Shane. Of all the ways Shane could've handled finding out about their incestuous relationship, this was the way he decided was best. Fuck, Rick was regretting the shit out of his entire life right about now.

He was still and quiet as he braced himself against the floor, trying not to slide around too much as Shane's forceful thrusts rattled him. It was quiet as a classroom during a final in that bathroom, a pin drop could be heard from miles away, or at least that's how it was for Rick.

Shane's grunts and moans and constant insults and teasing fell on deaf ears as Rick became enveloped in deep thoughts like how many square tiles were on this floor and how much it might cost to install some new urinals because these were looking quite old. The whole bathroom was on its last legs and that was a damn shame, considering how new this restaurant was. Bathrooms are always the first to deteriorate, anyways. They aren't exactly the most taken care of places, especially public restrooms.

"You ever let your little boy fuck you, Rick?" Shane questioned breathlessly. "I saw what he was working with when you were tearing his ass up in my bathroom, and I got to say, what I saw was pretty damn impressive. If I was a sick fuck like you I would've gone after him instead of you. The way he looked when you were fucking him...Mmm Mmm. I would love to have him underneath me. But I had to get to you, Rick. I had to let you know how things were gonna go from now on. I was hoping you'd decide to stick around, to tell you the truth. Taking my cock ain't the worst thing, now is it? You could've stuck around, kept lying to your wife, kept fucking your son **and** me. But I figured you'd be a coward. I figured you'd run away."

Shane was damn lucky Rick was paying him no attention, otherwise, he might've gotten a few teeth knocked out.

Shane's thrusts grew quicker as he chased his release, and it was only a few seconds later that he got it. As Shane's cum filled him up, Rick wondered if he'd locked the door to his garage this morning. He was sure he did, but he'd been sure last time he found that it wasn't locked too.

"Fucking shit, boy, you've got a good ass." Shane praised, yanking Rick's curly hair and pulling him up. "We're gonna head on home now, Rick. I've gotta use you a few more times before I can let you go."

Rick fell back to the floor when Shane let his hair go. "It's your choice though," Shane sighed. "All on you."


End file.
